Tears Dry On Their Own (2)
Tears Dry On Their Own (2) is the eighteenth episode of Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on August 17, 2010. Summary Jenna's biggest fear is realized, and she wonders how K.C. will respond. Dave and Wesley tell Principal Simpson about Connor's new online "girlfriend." Anya tries to bring Riley and Zane together again. Main Plot Jenna must deal with her biggest fear: being a teen mother. With her parents out of the picture, and only her brother to rely on, she seeks comfort in K.C., only to find out that he expects an abortion. After finding out she is already 20 weeks along and that it is unsafe to abort, K.C. wants nothing to do with the baby. He says he "doesn't need this," ending their relationship and leaving Jenna alone and pregnant. Sub Plot Although Connor gets his computer privileges suspended, he contacts the woman he has been chatting with online, and she meets him after school. In her car, she gets too personal with him, rubbing his leg, and he manages to leave. Third Plot Riley wants to meet a potential boyfriend outside of Degrassi. Whilst hanging out at the hospital with Anya while she waits for her mother's chemotherapy to finish, he develops an interest in Anya's doctor. Assuming that the doctor is gay, Riley develops a crush on him. However, Anya tells him that Doctor Chris is hers and that he is straight. The two fight over the doctor's sexuality, and they both plan to find out by fake-interviewing Doctor Chris, giving him the impression that Anya is in college. They discover that he is indeed straight. While doing homework at school with Riley, Anya calls Zane over and tells him Riley needs help with his schoolwork. With Anya's help, Riley and Zane start talking to one another again. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song, [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojdbDYahiCQ "Tears Dry On Their Own"] by Amy Winehouse. *This episode marks the end of Jenna and K.C.'s first relationship. *Riley mentions his crush on Peter Stone. *In this episode Jenna is said to be 20 weeks pregnant. |-| Gallery= Jenna's_ultrasound_picture_baby_10-09-10_pregnant_degrassi_season_10.png Degrassi TDOTO2 6.jpg Degrassi-TDOTO2 1.jpg Degrassi-TDOTO2 2.jpg Degrassi-TDOTO2 3.jpg Degrassi-TDOTO2 4.jpg Degrassi-TDOTO2 5.jpg jennasad.PNG kc.PNG degrassi-episode-18-02.jpg degrassi-episode-18-04.jpg degrassi-episode-18-05.jpg degrassi-episode-18-06.jpg degrassi-episode-18-09.jpg degrassi-episode-18-10.jpg degrassi-episode-18-13.jpg degrassi-episode-18-15.jpg degrassi-episode-18-16.jpg degrassi-episode-18-17.jpg 01 (10).jpg 02 (5)..jpg 03 (10).jpg 05 (11).jpg 06 (8).jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Guest Starring *Jonas Chernick as Mike Betenkamp *Riley Gilchrist as Liam Christopoulos *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park Supporting Cast *Araxi Arslanian as LoveQueen16 *Cassius Crieghtney as Contestant *Tim Daugulis as Kyle Middleton *Lisa Norton as Meg *Lisa Ryder as Doctor Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"One Day At A Time"'' by Haley Sales - Heard at the end of the episode when Connor, Dave and Wesley are all seen playing video games in the computer lab. |-| Links= *Watch Tears Dry On Their Own (2) on YouTube﻿ Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes